


Ancient Tales

by Perr1n



Series: Ancient Tales. [1]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 14,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perr1n/pseuds/Perr1n
Summary: The cosmos is without end. Each star has a planet, some of these planets have life. But, just like some things are better left unsaid, there are creatures better left undiscovered.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, heres this. My take on Lovecraft.

What an absurdly cute world, this one was. So bright and full of lush greens, deep blues and other vibrantly colored things. The little ones that scurry about it, peaceful and oblivious to us. It makes me wonder why my brother Nyarlathotep, the faceless messenger of our Father, the literal embodiment of Chaos and Despair chose it as our meeting grounds, let alone our home. Regardless, I swam through the space that existed between the plains of reality, and as I floated down through the stars I compacted my form into something suitable, something that your mind would understand. I would describe what I truly looked like to you, but I fear lesser beings have neither the words nor the strength of mind to even grasp a fraction of my appearance.  

 

I land softly, my two legs feet having black heels upon them, similarly dark skirt, button shirt and suit jacket along with my white haired bob cut blowing in the soft breeze. My green eyes survey the area, taking in the dainty white balls that were clouds, hanging with a blue sky that hovered over the distant New York. Right now I was alone, the only sound being the wind. 

 

The insects and other animals had fallen silent, they knew to be quiet when something dangerous was close. I stood, I waited and soon the sky above me darkened, clouds turning grey and gathering together as thunder boomed and cracked. I look up to see a bolt of lightning flare bright, arching straight towards me. It strikes the ground, releasing a shockwave of energy that causes the trees to bend away from the force. I turn my head so that the dirt flung from the blast does not get into my eye, and when I look back I see that there is now a small crater in the ground, the grass around it on fire. 

 

Standing in the middle of said crater was a tall, slim built handsome man. His shoulder length hair was the color of silver, slicked back over his head. His eyes, which for one brief moment where a vibrant orange turn to the same blue as the sky. He locks onto me and lets out a booming laugh as he walks forward, his arms, which were clad in a black suit jacket spread wide. “Nephthys, my sister!” Nyarlathotep cries as he embraces me, a maniacal grin stretching his avatars lips. “Hello brother, how are you?” I ask as I return his hug. He backs away and surveys me as he responds, “Wonderful, simply wonderful! I feel even better now that you are here, for it is ever such an honor to be in the presence of Nephthys, the Pale Faced Beast, the Ceaseless Nightmare, the Black Eyed Vampire!” He laughs again as he lists three of the thousands of titles that I have, even though my few thousand are nothing compared to his many millions. “I would say the same about you, Nyarlathotep. The Crawling Chaos, The Floating Horror, The Messenger of Azathoth, True Lord of the Outer gods.” I reply. My brother smiles, pale jasper in place of light blue. “Out of all of our siblings, I find you to be the only one I trust.”  He claps his hands together as he continues, “Now that pleasantries are out of the way, then let us be off.” 

 

I turn and there stands not but ten steps away a trio of humans, their pink skin hiding a banquet of oh so delectable red blood. I step forward, fingers extending into jet black claws. A hand falls on my shoulder, its purple blue skin rippling as something even more horrific yearns to come out. “No need for that, dear sister.” Nyarlathotep says, pushing past me and towards the group, his flesh changing and shifting. Soon the pale haired man in front of me becomes a pharaoh of ancient Egypt, black and gold mask as terrifying as the yellow robes he now wears. The three stare at him for one moment, two, three, and then fall to their knees, heads bowed in awe. “You are him, our master stands before us!” One of them cries, her entire body trembling, eyes refusing to leave their spot on the ground. The Pharaoh shifts and soon the white haired man returns, grinning like always.

 

“Rise, my loyal pets, and greet my sister.” He tells them and they at once face me. The closest one reaches for the ring upon her finger, an impressive ideal cut diamond wedding band. She holds it up to me, hands shaking with fear as her timid voice speaks. “For you, Lady Nephthys, for you alone are worthy of such a thing.” I hold it, admiring the gleam the rock gives off from the sunlight. “This is quite the ring, thank you for this.” I tell her, fitting the band on my finger. “No, thank you, Master of Shadows, for even being in the presence of ones so unworthy as us” Nyar laugh heartily, and gestures for us to follow.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

I suppose you must be wondering what we are. It is rather difficult to explain, but I shall do my best. 13 billion years ago there was nothing, no time, no space, no life. Nothing but Azathoth, the very first being in all of existence.  One day Azathoth fell asleep, and with his sleep came his dreams. Those dreams in turn became anything and everything, including you and I. His first four “Children” were spawned, two referred to as The Mist and The Darkness. The other two were myself and my brother. The Mist and The Darkness then gave birth to Yog-Sothoth and Shub-Niggurath, who would mate and create Nug and Yeb along with a plethora of other unnamed creatures, and from here it simply continued down the line for the next few eons. Each of us would then go about doing as we pleased, some bred and created new members of our species, others may have existed but have vanished, I would not know.

 

I for a time would stay with Niggurath as her lover, protecting her army of nameless children,  I mated with one of these things, and from the brief encounter my daughter Oya, the Burning Serpent, was born. We would remain together for the next  fifty centuries upon a distant forest moon, until one day Nyarlathotep arrived and proclaimed that he has discovered something that we would want to see. We three went with him and came upon this world, Earth.  For the past few years my Brother had asserted himself as god of the planet, ruling over the primitive humans. He invited us to live on the world with him and we did, each of us owning our own portion of the planet, being served upon by the local species up until this present day. After a time I grew bored with it, and left for more exciting worlds, though I would return to speak with the others every now and then.  

 

For the past seven centuries i had dwelled upon the planet of Zios, where I was being tended to by the locals, enjoying a feast of fresh, raw meat, and drinking cups of the pale blue blood of its people. I guess I am what would be considered a Vampire, due to my enjoyment of mortal blood, coupled with a distaste for sunlight. I decided eventually that it was about time to pay my family a visit, and here we are.

 

We walk at a lazy pace down a bustling street, our three servants flanking us like a honor guard, as if we need protection. The other humans that did not know what we were gave us a wide berth, for it was embedded within their thoughts that we were dangerous, even though they knew not why. That did not stop them from staring, both men and women aroused by our inhumanly attractive appearances. We arrive at a lavish high rise apartment building, hundreds of stories tall.  We stroll through the front doors and into a massive room, decorated with various artworks and other sorts of things. Nyarlathotep steps up to the front desk and a obese, bearded man, his uniform pressing on his bloated gut, sets down his Forbes and turns in his swivel chair to greet him. “Mr. Ahtu, I trust your evening walk was well?” He asks my brother. “Yes, rather dull though.” The Chaos God replies as the receptionist hands a key to him. We head past him and towards a elevator. One of the humans presses the button and after a beat the metal box opens and we ride it up to the top floor. “When we arrive would one of you fetch a green bottle with a red cork from the fridge?” Nyarlathotep asks the servants who are still standing protectively around us.  “At once, my lord.” They say in unison. The doors open with a ding, and we step into our own palace. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

The walls are adorned with banisters, both new and old. Upon some are the symbols and shapes of known and forgotten places, others were stitched displays of our various human forms from all walks of life. Display cases hold ancient weapons and suits of armour, and a small staircase leads down to the living area, another on the far right heading to the bedrooms. The humans scurry off to do as they are told, Nyarlathotep and I heading down into the living room as from somewhere in it violins and flutes play a soft tune. 

 

As impressive as the many plush couches and chairs of the room were, I was distracted by what lay upon a mat on the floor. Niggurath was stretched across it, eyes closed and head resting in her arms as one of her few named children gently massaged her back, four others sitting in one corner playing from the instruments I heard.  Aylith looks up from her work, observing me with dark gold eyes. “Mother, they have returned.” The Widow of the Woods says, still scrutinizing me intently. Niggurath opens a pair of serpentine purple eyes and smiles warmly as she spots me, I having now taken a seat upon a couch. “Hello, my dear.” Niggurath purrs as she rises from the floor, bare breasted and uncaring to her total exposure, why would she? “Hello, Black goat with a Thousand young” I respond, feeling myself heat up when my eyes trail down her slim form. She stretches, and a tight fitting red dress appears over her.  

 

“It pleases me to see you” Shub says to me. She sits to my right, leaning back so that her head may rest in my lap, smokey azure eyes highlighted by a motherly smile. I stroke her grey hair, and from the tip of one of her fingers slithers out a black tendril that caresses my cheek and ear. “Your face always makes my life more bearable.” I tell her. “You are too kind to me Nephtys, you spoil me with your love.” She says back, and we lean close, heads almost touching before the voice of Oya interrupts us. “Mother, is that you?” My daughter asks as she comes down from the bedrooms, hovering a few inches above the stairs as she appears in loose blue pajamas. Niggurath at once gets up and walks over to Aylith, who is speaking with her four siblings. I rise to greet Oya and at once fall back on the couch when she glides across the floor and slams into me, the sclera of her eyes having gone black, hazel eyes now glowing white slits so much like mine. 

 

“I missed you! Where have you been? What adventures have you been on? Ooh, tell me!” She rambles, squeezing me with breathtaking strength. I somehow find the air to speak as I pat her head, “Release me my child, least you break me in two.” She does so, still smiling happily. “So sorry, it has just been so long since we met last!” I grin with her, her bouncy optimism bleeding into me.  The area around us brightens greatly as her body glows, the candles that sat on some of the tables igniting seemingly on their own. Before I can say anything else Nyarlathotep returns from the bathroom, the humans behind him. One carries the bottle he spoke of, the other two holding wine glasses. We talk for a time, drinking from the bottle before us, simply enjoying one another's company. When you are an Outer one, immortal and nearly unkillable, you life is violent and harsh, especially when two or more meet. The one thing we truly hate, and I do mean completely and utterly loathe is something that can rival or surpass our power, and the only ones that can are ourselves.

 

Not much happens after that, Oya says she and Aylith had something to do, Niggurath starts talking to Nyar, both heading into the kitchen with her children. I am left alone with the humans, all three staring in wait for orders. I point at two and tell them to leave for their homes. They obey and head for the elevator as I see the sun setting through one massive window. The third, the woman who gave me her ring, stays by my command. She trails behind as I head upstairs and into my room.  “What do you need of me, Mistress of Night?” She asks as we enter. Like the other parts of the house, my room looks more akin to a section of a museum, walls adorned with banners, display cases holding swords and daggers I collected over the years. 

 

“Be silent and remove you clothing, remain here until i return.¨  I enter my rooms shower, phasing off my clothes, sighing contentedly as I stand under a torrent of warm water. Eventually i remember the woman and send out a tendril. It curls around her arm and gently pulls her into the room with me. “Y-Y-Yes, my master?” She whimpers, heart thudding so loud I could hear it.  “Come closer” I tell her and she does, stepping into the wet spray. My arms loop around her neck, more tendrils popping free of their hiding to move along her lower body, slowly going upward. “Are you afraid?” I ask, leaning in to taste the skin of her throat. “Yes” It's so quiet I almost think she didn't say it. My limbs find what they were seeking and delve inward as my jaws distends and teeth elongate. “Good” I say, and indulge myself.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

I will spare you the details of what happened next, but i’m afraid you will hear no more from Sally Rayford, though if you think it horrific what I did know that I frankly don't care, you have you reasons for doing the things you do, and I have mine. She did not suffer, she gave herself to me and did not struggle, for she knew it wouldn't matter if she did. Regardless of your standpoint on the matter it was over, I have satiated my more baser desires, and calmly wash away the red that stains me, laying now on my bed, plush pillows against my heads back. I have locked the door, and am alone with nothing  but my thoughts. I can relax at last, and lose my disguise, stretching as far as my true form would allow. Most of my tendrils swing lazily, fanning my body while others seeked out objects to touch and inspect. I knew I could not stay up all night, I had to sleep sooner or later, regardless of how much I hate it. I hum softly as my body unwinds, silver slitted eyes closing after what felt like eternity. 

 

I dreamt of him, or at least what my mind could comprehend as Azathoth, or at least that’s who I thought it was. I floated in nothing, just hovering in a black expanse lit only by distant stars. Before me appears two figures, one appearing to rise from a fog that swirled around me, the other seemingly stepping out of a dark square that opened in front of the stars. I can not see anything other than their eyes, one a pair of ruby colored rings, the other two neon green spotlights. “Father is resting well today, he is pleased with the music we brought him” The horrid rasp, like a knife scraping stone, hisses from the red rings. “He will be most happy when we bring him the betrayers, wherever they may hide.” The green lights rumbles softly, his deep voice no more than a whisper. They don't seem to notice me and continue to talk of finding ways to satisfy Azathoth, for if their entrance did not make it obvious who they were then their distinct voices did.  “Among those that oppose father is our two siblings, I wonder what became of them?” The Mist ponders, red rings turning to look right at me. “Last I heard Nephthys was with Shub-Niggurath, but that was it. They will be found however, and they will burn for their betrayal.” Darkness goes on. The Mist stares at me, eyes tilting for a moment as we lock gazes, next glancing at something to my right. The Darkness turns to face us but does not seem to see me, although he takes note of his sisters stillness. “What is it?” He asks. Rather than answer, The Mist blinks and her eyes become a brighter pink. At once a bone deep, searing needle of agony erupts inside my head, causing me to scream. 

 

I awake yelling, causing a small green viper that was laying on my chest to yowl in alarm as it melts and shifts into Oya, who crashes to the floor. “Dear ancients above did you see that?!” She cries as I clutch my head, now once again human. “They are hunting us, looking for us.” I pant out as I rise, and take small note of the smell of ash in the air, probably from Oya burning the humans clothes. “We must tell the others.” I say and move out the door, cloths appearing once more on my body.  Aylith is sitting lotus style in the middle of the living room, dismantling and reassembling a M16 rapidly as Nyarlathotep reclines in a leather chair, reading from a hardback book. They turn to look at us, Aylith raising a eyebrow. 

 

“Sleep well?” Nyarlathotep asks, knowing full and well that was a stupid question to ask me or any other Outer for that matter. “We have something to tell you.” Oya says and we both explain the dream we had to them. Aylith blinks and her green eyes turn gold, and at once hurries off, ignoring the demand of Oya to know where she is going as she phases through a wall. A door somewhere else in the house swings open and Aylith returns, Shub and two of her children with her. She asks thats i repeat my story and I do, all of us looking between each other. “Did they see you? Did they know you were watching?” Shub asks. Oya answers, “I believe so, The Mist looked right at us, and when she did we awoke with this horrible pain in our skulls.” Nyarlathotep’ clears his throat, “So they know you heard them, it does not mean they know where we are. There are an infinte number of stars in existence, and an infinite ammount of planets orbiting them. To search for us would take eons, and that's just if you are one of us. We are fine, for now.” I give him a condescending sneer, “Thanks brother, you always know how to cheer us up.” He gives me his iconic grin and spreads his hands, “It is but one of my specialties. Now, if there is nothing else you want to tell us, then let us continue with our day.¨ 

 

Aylith nods, ¨Yes, I would rather not dwell on this topic.¨ We break apart, each returning to their activity. Oya and I glance at each other, and I offer a walk to help clear our minds. She agrees, her pajamas becoming more casual clothing as we head for the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5

We ride it to the bottom, exiting the lobby and heading towards Central Park. ¨I worry, Mother, What if they truly did see where we are?¨ Oya asks. I reply, ¨Then this world will soon be dead, and we will be at war with our own¨ She rubs her hands together, ¨I care not about taking the life of a lesser being, but to kill one of our own? We are so few in numbers, a war would most likely be our extinction.¨ 

 

I mull over these words, for they are true. During the many years I traveled across the stars, I only ever encountered another Outer Being twice. The first was with one who called himself Gi-Hoveg, who for the most part seemed rather polite. We met as I drifted aimlessly through space, having been napping when he prodded me with a tendril to see if I was alive. 

 

After the original startle wore off, the two of us conversed, a rare site it was to see two Outer Ones not trying to kill each other. We parted ways, and that was the last I saw of him for a time. After this, two years later I would come across a scene that gave proof to what Oya had just said.

 

I had entered a star system, curious to see what it may hold, only to come across the remnants of a battle. Corpses, hundreds of moon sized bodies floating through space, covered in blood and wounds, some torn to nothing more than wet chunks. The system had ten worlds, each with a dozen moons, but there was a debris field. I soon learned this field was what was left of at least three more planets and their moons, shattered and annihilated by the clash that had occured.

 

I looked at each corpse, but could recognize only one, Gi-Hoveg, his tendrils shredded but still coiled in and around the body of another. I left at once, and swore to myself I would never return to this graveyard. We stop, I placing a hand on my daughters shoulder, ¨We are eternal. And so long as we are careful, nothing shall change that¨ She smiles, ¨Eternity is loathsome thing.¨ ¨But is more bearable together¨ I finish, our call and response catchphrase.

 

Just then, a beat up looking white van skids to a stop next to us, garnering honked horns and angry yells by passerby. Ï blink my eyes at the vehicle, a soft whirr as its filthy passenger side window rolls down. ¨You the one they call Nephthys?¨ Asks the grizzled face, a cigar dangling from fat liver saggy lips. ¨Ïndeed I am. Why do you ask?¨ I reply. ¨Get in the back, both of you¨ He growls, to which Oya shows him her true eyes. ¨And who are you, to command your gods?¨  

 

A soft click as he aims what rested in his hand at us, ¨Either you do what I say, or I put one between your eyes!¨ With a scoff, I lean in, allowing the barrel to press itself to my head. ¨By all means, go right ahead. I could use a snack¨  His face shifts, mulling over our words, trying to see if I am serious. ¨I ain't kidding! Get in or I-I-I´ll waste ya right here and now!¨ Before I can respond however, a thunderous canopy rings out as Oya delivers a swift kick to the side of the van, sending it tumbling end over end across the street, where it slams into the wall of a building, coming to a stop upside down. 

 

The nearby humans scream and scatter, confused by the sudden violence as metal and window is tossed about.Striding towards the wreck, I grip a handful of metal and yank, pulling free a large portion. Peering inward, I find the grizzled face, a shard of glass embedded in his eye, and whoever sat in the driver's seat limp in it, neck bent in the wrong direction. A soft groaning directly underneath me, three more laying prone. One is still, two is howling at the feeling of the shattered femur he has, and three stares up at me with wide eyes, ever so delicious fear radiating from his pores.

 

I extend a hand, fingers curling around his ankle to pull him out. ¨Who sent you? Tell me, for I cannot contain my hunger forever.¨ I order as he is held upside down. HE whimpers, ¨I don't know! They didn't give us names, just said to find you.¨ ¨Then what did they look like? Where did you meet them?¨ Questions Oya, fire crackling in her hand as she places it to his leg. Wailing now, the smell of cooked flesh wafting about, he cries, ¨Tall guy! White hair like yours! Had a beard the same color!¨ ¨And where did you meet him?¨ I ask. ¨Bronx! The Bronx! Outside Woodlawn Cemetery! HE promised us a lot of cash if we brought you to him!¨ 

 

¨Many thanks¨ I say as I drive a tendril through his heart, flinging the corpse aside. ¨And what of this one?¨ Oya hikes a thumb at the van, referring to the other still alive. ¨Dispose of him¨ There is a scream which is swiftly drowned out by the roar of fire, before rapidly falling silent. ¨To the Bronx then.¨ My daughter says as we leave.


	6. Chapter 6

The streets bustle, the blending of thousands of voices creating a near endless buzz, like a beehive. Sirens wail as Ambulances and Police cars fly past, through it all struts two silver haired figures, my head turning left and right to survey our surroundings. ¨Now who would be after us?¨ I wonder aloud, to which Oya shrugs. ¨Might have something to do with what's been following us.¨ She mutters. I scoff, stating that I was wondering when she would notice. ¨Been on our tail since we left, I think they are Night-Gaunts.¨ A surge through my avatar, the fond and near-endearing experiences I had with the two Night-Gaunts I used to own surfacing.

 

Night-Gaunts are large creatures, covered in gleaming black skin pulled taut over a skeletal body, the broad leathery wings they have folded and pressed tightly against their backs when not unfurled to fly. Hooked fingers with curled talons, feet more akin to a second pair of hands having their own claws, a ropey tail, like a tentacle, ending in a barb covered ball, the barbs like the bristles of a hair brush. Gaunts have twin horns, curved upward, and no face to speak of, no eyes, no nose, no mouth, just a smooth black surface.

 

Gaunts are a mysterious race, not even I know where they came from, but they are subservient to Outer beings, having obeyed every single order without any nano-second of hesitance or question. So long as what they do is in the name of their master, they shall do as told. Whatever creature spawned these beings was a sinister one, for while the Gaunts do not eat like you or I, they instead seem to fuel themselves off of sounds of pain and misery, and oddly, laughter. This has resulted in Gaunts tormenting whoever is so unlucky to be captured by them in quite the evil way. They tickle them, the Gaunts use their vastly superior strength to hold their prey down, before gently stroking their quarries most sensitive regions with their tails, eliciting sounds of helpless, unwanted mirth. 

 

The sounds of despair fuel the Gaunt, spurring it to tickle the victim more. They tickle them until they are crying, tickle them until they are pleading for mercy, tickle them until their bladder grows weak and they soil themselves, never halting for a moment, never allowing rest or breath, never stopping until the prey finally passes on, their poor hearts failing them from exhaustion and lack of air. All the while, the Gaunt continues, not a single noise being produced, never showing any remorse, the blank canvas, devoid of emotion, being the last thing their prey shall ever see.

 

And now, three of these ever so wondrous Tormentors of Mortals are following us, their wings never making a sound as they glide from building to building, perched on the edges like gargoyles. My child and I turn, passing through polished iron gates, moving past weathered headstones, searching for the man described to us. 

 

Unlike the streets, the Cemetery is much more quiet, not a human in sight, which I find rather odd. ¨They are still following us.¨ I say, nodding my head towards one Gaunt as it perches upon a headstone not but twenty feet away. It observes us, the lack of facial features making it hard for me to ponder what it is thinking, if they think at all. Oya parts her lips, only to be interrupted, ¨No more! Please-HA!HA!HA! Please stop!” I glance around the corner of the Mausoleum directly adjacent to us, finding a Gaunt, its 10 foot frame bent over the petite girl grabbed in its hands, doing what I just described to her.

 

Its head swivels, turning to look at me, while at the same time continuing to tickle the humans feet, which are clung tightly in its paws. ¨H-He-Help-AH!HA! Help me!¨ She begs, her tear filled eyes on us two newcomers. I merely sit in the cool grass, revealing the scent of fear radiating from her pores, waving a hand while saying, ¨Go on, I am merely enjoying the show.¨


	7. Chapter 7

 

Oya, obviously uncomfortable, shuffles around a bit before saying she has to use the bathroom. I nod, entirely focused on watching what is occurring before me, and am soon joined by the other two Gaunts, who take their places on either side, all of us getting our fill, even as a new figure approaches us. ¨Hello, Nodens.¨ I tell the bearded entity, hoary but muscular, clad in a soft white tunic. The scorn in my voice is evident, and his reply of ¨Hello, Nephthys.¨ Gruff and hoarse as his voice may be, is filled to the brim with distaste. ¨Tell me somthing, Lord of the Abyss.¨ I say, observing him through the corner of one eye, ¨Are you so much a coward, that you would send mere humans against me?¨

 

He chortles, head shaking. ¨I needed to ensure it was really you. A threat against your life would be a good test, do you not think?¨ Now I laugh, ¨Humans are barely worth being called pests, let alone threats.¨ A helpless wail for mercy proves my point. ¨What do you want?¨ I hiss at Nodens, who strokes his beard as he replies, ¨I would simply love to tell you, but I think it would be in everyone's best interest if we all move a few steps to the left or right.¨

 

I raise a brow, and Nodens holds up placating hands, ¨Now, now. I know how that sounds, but I do strongly urge you to do so within,¨ He glances at an invisible watch, ¨Ten, Nine, Eight.¨ I am now on my feet, the three Gaunts looming overhead as they rise as well. ¨Seven, six, five¨”All four of us move out of the way, the Human laying breathless on the ground, not a moment sooner, for as Nodens side steps, a orb of crackling orange fire launches past his head, striking and obliterating the unfortunate woman.

 

The fire then retracts, as if it were a recording in reverse, leaving a blackened crater and charred corpse, the stench of ash overwhelming my sensitive nose. Flames dance around Oya, eyes twin stars, entire body as bright as a sun. ¨Nodens!¨ She hisses, entire body pulsating as her true form yearns to burst free, ¨I should have known it was your scent I smelled on those humans!¨ ¨Oya, don´t!¨ I warn.

 

Pulsating with fury, she stares me. ¨Don´t?! Are you mad?!¨ She clenches her hands, glowing bright, ¨Do you not recognize him?! Remember who he is?! **WHAT HE DID?!¨** Her skin splits, black flesh, muscular and darker than the cold void taking its place, slits opening across Oya´s head, from these slits come tendrils, their tips are vibrant silver.  I am forced to turn my head, for my daughters glow makes her painful to look at, the blistering heat flaring ever higher in temperature. ¨Stand down! Oya! Do it now!¨ I howl over the roar of the flames.

 

A whoosh as Oya thankfully does not explode, instead extinguishing her fire, although her eyes remain the same. Now muttering vulgar words in alien tongues, my child presses her burning hot frame against me, multiple teal colored tendrils coiling around my waist. I wave my hand, urging Nodens to hurry and speak. He clears his throat, ¨Ah, yes.  Of course. I come with a warning.¨ With a snarl, Oya demands, ¨Threatening us? Do you wish for me to tear out that tongue of yours?!¨ ¨Oya!¨ I bark, doing what I can to keep her suppressed.

 

Not even bothering to look at her, Nodens continues, ¨As of the past few weeks, I have sent out my Gaunts in search of any worthy game, and while many do return, those I sent to one area have not. This location is a small area within the south Pacific Ocean.¨ ¨Why not go there yourself? Whatever killed your pets can have you as well!¨ Growls my child. Still ignoring her, the Hunter states, ¨That, in of itself would be of no concern to me, but I sensed a presence when I neared the location. Something is there, something ancient, something like us.¨

 

Now I am interested, and so is Oya, for her limbs release me, eyes losing their glow. ¨Another Outer being? Curious, very curious.¨ I hum, finger stroking my chin. Nodens bows his snow colored bush of a head, ¨My thoughts exactly. But who they may be is what I wish to know.¨ ¨What do you suggest?¨ Asks I. ¨What I am about to say comes with no love for you, or any who are your allies, and I will not be surprised if you react how I think you are going to, but if we are to unravel this mystery, then we...¨ He is silent for a moment, inhaling to steady his voice, which is strained and full of disgust, ¨We should  work together.¨

 

Oya laughs, a long series of bell like chimes. ¨You truly are a idiot! Why would you ever even think somthing like that would happen?¨ She stops, her next sentence with no humor in it, ¨Especially after you **KILLED MY FATHER?!¨** I see it in her eyes, what is about to happen. I grab her waist, wings unfurling from my back. ¨Thank you for the offer, but we really must be off!¨ ¨Bu-¨ Oya begins, but we are already airborne, rapidly speeding away from the Hunter and his Night-Gaunts.  

  


We land atop a skyscraper, cold wind in our faces as Oya wrenches free of my grip. ¨How could you just leave?¨ She roars, hands alight. ¨Fighting him would not change what had happened!¨ I respond, to which Oya proclaims, ¨Yes it would! He escaped because I was too weak to stop him! But I am not weak anymore! I could take him! I could have finally avenged father!¨ ¨Revenge won't bring him back¨ I say plainly, ¨Revenge wont change the past. All it does is bring death, death and misery.¨ She scoffs, ¨Since when has such a thing  ever bothered you?¨ My retort is swift, ¨And since when have you been such a hypocrite? It was you who said a war with our own would be our end, wasn't it?¨

 

Her hands lose their shimmer, ¨Yes but...¨ ¨But what? Hmm? But nothing! There is no alternative! Either you let go, or you let the hate consume you! There is no middle ground, no other choice! Get over it!¨ Oya´s eyes go dark, ¨Let go? Get over it? Who are you to tell me such a thing?! You werent there!¨ Her palms strike my chest, shoving me backwards. ¨You are never there! Where were you when I was watching huddled in a corner as father was torn apart?¨ Another push, her face glistening with tears. ¨Where were you when those Night-Gaunts of his tortured me? Or when he pressed himself atop me?¨ Now her open hand collides with my cheek, a sharp sting blossoming across my face.

 

 **¨WHERE ARE YOU WHENEVER I NEEDED YOU?!¨** Her avatar melts, her true body quickly expanding outward, her launch into the air sending debris in random directions. ¨OYA!¨ I cry, leaping after her. The cold bite of the void bites at my skin, the blue and green orb under us rapidly becoming a speck. **¨** **_Leave me alone!¨_ **She roars, beams of white energy lancing outward, two scorching my body.  Pain flares, black spots within my vision, the blast hurtling me away.

 

I look at her, stare in shock at the charred marks, the brackish purple fluid that leaks from the wounds. **_¨Hurts, doesn't it?¨”_ ** Oya hisses above. My many eyes blink, voice ringing out, **_¨Oya, Do. Not. Test. Me.¨_ **   **_¨Or what? You shall kill me? Or better yet, send me to my room? I tried, Mother. I tried so hard to make this work between us, but no matter what, you somehow are against me.¨  ¨And now?¨_ ** I demand, expanding to my max length, easily dwarfing her.  She spreads herself as far as she can, nearly matching me, **_¨Now, I wish to be alone. Please, just go. I will return, but for now, I think it best we stay away from each other.¨_ ** I deflate, my anger gone. Oya turns, but a cluster of eye stalks swivel back towards me, **_¨I do love you. And I am sorry for...that.¨_ **

  
I nod, **_¨It is the least I deserve. You are right, I am never around when I am needed. But I shall try to fix this.¨_** A smile, or at least an Outer Beings version of the expression. She drifts away, leaving me by myself. Once far enough, I go in the opposite direction. When I can no longer see her, I inhale deep, focusing my mind, bracing myself as I transcend, burrowing into the walls of reality, entering the realm between realms. The Otherworld, the white abyss that is nothing, no time, no life, nothing but bleached bone colored emptiness, in search now for the one who could answer my questions. 


	8. Chapter 8

 

An orb, iridescent blue, hovers before me. It expands, contracts, and then explodes into a multitude of rainbow shards, each intertwined by hair thin lines. A voice emanates from the general direction of these shards.  **_¨Nephthys¨_ ** Yog-Sothoth booms.  **_¨You know why I am here¨_ ** Is my response. The shards become orbs, they cluster together, melding back into one single instance, from the surface appears images. Two Outer Beings, one pale, one teal. The teal fires from its tendrils beams of light, two colliding with the other. 

 

**_¨Children are an immense responsibility, don't you agree? Such a distraction, but that is just my opinion on the subject.¨_ ** Yog hums,  **_¨But I digress. I do indeed know your reason for visiting me.¨_ ** I scoff,  **_¨Of course you do. What don't you know?¨_ ** The answer is immediate,  **_¨Nothing, nothing at all.¨_ ** The orb stretches, becoming a narrow line, before widening,  Earth appears, our view rapidly honing in on one location. I can hear the wave crashing together, can almost smell the salt in the water.  _ ¨ _ **_What is there? Is Nodens telling the truth?¨_ ** I ask. 

 

**_¨He is, there is a danger resting just underneath the surface. A being very much like you and I, but also quite different. A creation of mine, one I regret.¨_ ** That comes as a surprise, my eyes blinking as the screen becomes vapor, the black smoke drifting upward, raining back down to become a puddle hovering in midair.  **_¨Your child? So this threat is your doing?¨_ ** The puddle turns into a mirror, showing me my reflection.  **_¨Hypocrite, you birthed Oya, did you not? She no more a threat than the bastard child I sired, birthed from the vessel of a mortal imbued with one of my many avatars seed. I represent order, and I represent time. I know what the future holds, and while I am doomed to never leave this cold void, my other forms may remain upon the normal realm for short durations.¨_ **

**_¨And whose fault is it? Who cursed you so?¨_ ** I know it is pointless to argue with Sothoth, for he knows who wins. But I am not in the best of moods, so I do what I normally would not.  **_¨Mine and mine alone. But we are drifting from the topic, for as I said, Oya is just as dangerous as my son, if not even more so. Multiple times I have told you, her fate is destined to bring ruin to us all.¨_ ** That is true, but I have always doubted it.  **_¨I see all, I know all. The war that is coming shall not only decide the fate of our kind, but the fate of life as a whole. MAny are going to die, many more will wish they had. But the outcome is needed, if we are the prepare for what shall occur afterwards.¨_ **

 

**_¨Now what would that be?¨_ ** I question, my response coming in the form of a second explosion, the twinkling shards bending away from touching me.  **_¨I am afraid I cannot tell you. Some knowledge is better experienced than told, and the events to come are the latter. But I can tell you this,¨_ ** I lean in, observing the perfect circle in front of me, a single black dot in its center, filling outward to become the image of a human, black hair disheveled and matching beard thick.  **_¨Go Darkwater Island, find Edward Peirce. He is integral in winning this battle, and yes, I am serious when I say a human is our best chance at survival.¨_ **  My head tilts,  **_¨And what should I do when I find him?¨_ **

 

The image fades, circle collapsing inward, the shimmering orb returning.  **_¨Help him in his mission. It is imperative, however, that you hide your true identity from him. Peirce cannot know what you really are.¨_ ** I bow, thanking Yog-Sothoth for his assistance.  **_¨My pleasure¨_ ** The white becomes black as I return to the normal reality, a small part of my mind wondering just how lonely one would become, doomed to forever be alone, denied interaction save for brief moments.


	9. Chapter 9

 

I drift, floating without direction, my eyes heavy, my body aching. The wounds are healing rapidly, but that pain is still evident regardless. So much happening so quickly has taken its toll on me, even by the standards of a goddess. I nearly fall asleep, but jump when a presence touches my form.  **_¨Oya said I might find you here.¨_ ** Aylith hums, dozens of golden eyes illuminating her downright puny form.  **_¨Go away¨_ ** I snarl, but the infuriating thing remains where she hovers. 

 

**_¨May I ask what caused your argument?¨_ ** She questions, to which I ask if Oya had not already told her.  **_¨Perhaps, but I would like to hear your side.¨  ¨Nodens, We encountered Nodens, he spoke of how a threat lays somewhere in one of Earth's oceans. He suggested we work together, Oya very nearly attacked him, and I had to drag her away. She started blaming me, speaking of how I am never around when she needs me. Then she did this.¨_ **  I point a tentacle at the nearly closed wounds. Aylith hisses,  **_¨Seems painful. But you´ve had worse. The mighty Nephthys is not even bothered by such a pathetic attack.¨_ **

 

Squinting at her and her mocking tone, I ask,  **_¨May I ask what I have done to offend you so?¨_ ** Aylith laughs,  **_¨Nothing! Not a single thing! I am like this with all, if you have failed to notice. I simply don't do trust, not even with most of my siblings.¨  ¨Are there you do?¨_ ** She is silent for a moment,  **_¨My mother, my mother is quite possibly the only real being in existence I do trust. She is extraordinary, in every sense of the word.¨_ ** I nod,  **_¨On that, we can agree.¨_ **

 

Aylith begins to float away, beckoning me to follow.  **_¨Let us return home.¨_ **  And so we do, down through the clouds we descend, our bodies compacting, becoming human. Up the elevator we then go, returning to our little palace. Nyarlathotep greets me, hair still neatly combed back. ¨I was wondering where you had gone off to. Where is my little niece?¨ He questions. I scratch the back of my head, ¨I would not know. Her and I parted ways some time after we left.¨ His eyebrow rises, but nonetheless my brother accepts what I say.  

 

I turn, moving towards my room, finding a figure waiting for me. Shub smiles kindly, gesturing for me to enter. I do, her behind me. ¨I know something is wrong, so please tell me what ails you so.¨ She implores as I sit down upon my mattress. Palms over my eyes, I release a shuddering breath. ¨Oya, we fought. Her and I. She says I am never around, blames me for what Nodens did to her.¨ 

 

Warm hands coil around my waist, Shub-Niggurath planting a delicate kiss on my throat, smelling of far away lands, of fresh mountain air and blooming flowers. Her head rests against my chest, body in my lap. ¨Oh my bright shining jewel, I am sorry to hear this.¨ My hand strokes her silken hair. ¨Thank you. Thank you so much.¨ Shub chuckles, ¨For what?¨ I hesitate, mulling over what to say, ¨For everything. For allowing me to live with you when we first met. For not hating me like so many others. For making me fall so desperately in love with you, even if I do not deserve such a thing.¨

 

She chuckles, nuzzling my cheek, rumbling deep in her throat. ¨Always the sweet talker. You act so haughty and mighty, but you are but a pillow deep down.´ I rumble out a playful growl, ¨Mind your tongue, Niggurath¨ Shub blinks, eyes a pair of polished amethyst, ¨Oh? Would you rather I find a better use for it? I can think of a few ways, if you are willing?¨ By now my eyes have gone dark, nothing more than vantablack pits, white dots in their centers.  **_¨You little tease¨_ ** I hiss, body reaching out, tendrils tightly gripping her wrists. 

 

She presses her lips to mine, the taste of mints and blood, the latter coming from my fangs nicking the inside of her cheek. We do away with our disguises, our forms intermingling, bliss washing over me. The thoughts of Oya are pushed into the back of my mind, that is, until the door creaks open.


	10. Chapter 10

 

Nyarlathotep stands there, mouth agape, his flask clattering to the floor. ¨Oh my! I am so, SO SORRY!¨ He bellows. ¨DAMN IT NYAR!¨ I howl, retracting my body, reforming into my human visage. Shub merly sighs, eyes rolling as she quite literally sinks into the floor. ¨What could you possibly want?!¨ I demand as Shub vanishes. Hand now over his face, Nyar state, ¨I just wanted to let you know that a letter is here for you!¨ He fishes said letter out of his suit jacket, passing the envelope to me. 

 

I snatch the paper from my brothers hand, tearing it open to read its contents.

_ N, _

_Peirce is on his way toward Darkwater, if you hurry, you may catch the boat he is  taking. Best of luck to you, Y.S._ _P.s do not forget, he can not know._

  
  


Directly under is a set of coordinates, and with a sigh, I phase my clothing on. ¨I have to go¨ ¨Go?¨ Nyar demands, ¨But you just got here yesterday!¨ Ï spin on my heel, ¨I know! I am not leaving earth, but there is somewhere I need to be!¨ Nyar reaches out, vice like hand on my shoulder. ¨Nephthys, are you certain you are well? You have been acting a tad strange ever since this morning.¨ I brush his hand off, ¨I am fine! But truely, I must leave now!¨ ¨Nephthys!¨ Shouts Nyar, but already I am walking straight through the wall, wings unfurling as I exit the building, mighty pulls carrying me across the sky.

 

I know my destination, and I move as swift as possible, gliding through the air, wind in my face as the steam ferry, and certain that this particular one is the boat I am seeking, I land atop the bridges roof, quickly hopping over the side to land on the deck. None are around, but as I look at the seemingly abandon ferry, one door swings open, allowing a figure passage to stroll towards me. 

 

¨Evening ma´am.¨ Grunts Peirce, tipping his wide brimmed hat, brown trench coat. ¨Evening¨ I say, hoping my human accent was accurate enough. ¨And here I thought I was the only fellow heading for Darkwater. If you dont mind me askin´ whats your reason?¨  ¨I needed to get away from home. Hoping that Darkwater´ll give me some peace and quiet, how about you?¨ He scratches his bearded throat. ¨I´m on a case. Higher ups decided I'm the one who's gotta travel to some dead end town in the middle of nowhere. But then again, I ain't got nothin´ better to do. Names Edward, Edward Peirce.¨ 

 

HE extends a hand, which I carefully grip. ¨Veronica Xaire.¨ Is my reply. ¨So, Veronica, what´chu plannin´ on doin´ once we arrive?¨ I lean my back so that it may rest against the ferries wooden wall. ¨See the sights, walk around. Not entirely sure, cause I don't plan on staying long.¨ He smiles, before drawing from his coat a cigar case and lighter. ¨Would you mind?¨ Pierce asks. ¨Mind if you spare me one?¨ I retort. With a scoff, the human passes one of the oblong brown things to me, a soft click emanating over the creaking of wood and splashing of water as he strikes the wheel.

 

We both take long drags, I hacking at the sudden rush of sweet smelling smoke entering my throat. ¨Might wanna ease down there Xaire, I ain't sharin´ anymore.¨ Both of us laugh, but our mirth dies as through the thick fog ahead looms a shadow, Darkwater. Ready or not, here we go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nephthys last name is in honor of Xaire, a fellow Archive member who has been a great source inspiration and support. Go check them out, they post some rather impressive work.


	11. Chapter 11

 

The clang of the boat docking is the only real sound save the gentle lapping of waves. Darkwater certainly holds up to its name, for all around us is nothing but gloomy structures, weathered and more often than not a deep shade of mossy green. Save for a few figures in the distance, there is no one else around. They do not even spare us glances as we disembark.

 

¨Well¨ Hums Peirce, ¨It's certainly….unique.¨ ¨Indeed it is¨ I agree, nose wrinkling at the faint scent of spoiled meat and copper. Something nearby is dead, and it is rotting undisturbed. ¨Mind if I, stick with you?¨ I ask Peirce. He raises a brow, ¨What, having second thoughts?¨ ¨And you aren't?¨ Is my retort. With a huff, he bows his head. ¨Fine, but don't be tryin´ to butt into my investigation.¨ My hands rise, one over where a human's heart would be. ¨You won't even know Im here, I swear.¨ 

 

Off we go, strolling up the well worn docks, on either side of us houses with appearances more akin to ancient derelicts. Every  once and awhile I would spy faces peering from curtains, but they always vanished before I could get a proper look. ¨Excuse me¨ Calls Peirce towards a man some feet ahead of us. From his pocket the detective pulls free a badge, flashing it to the figure, whose face is gaunt and hollow cheeked. ¨What´chu want, stranger?¨  Growls the man, breath reeking of cigarettes and cheap beer. ¨My names Edward Peirce, this here is Veronica Xaire. I´m a private investigator and was hoping I could ask you a few questions. 

 

The human scoffs, ¨Ain't got nothin´ to say to youse two. You be outsiders, and I don't mean anythang by it, but we ain't too trusting of those we don't know. Sorry, cant help ya.¨ He walks away, leaving the two of us by ourselves again. ¨Well, that went well¨ I mutter. Rather than respond, Peirce glances at the distant sun, slowly but surely setting. ¨It´ll be dark soon, so we ought to find a place to rest.¨ I point down one street, ¨That looks promising.¨ Peirce turns to see what I see, both of us locking our gazes on the beaten wood sign, the faded paint spelling out the words,  _ Dockside Inn. _

 

The interior of the dilapidated structure is no better than the exterior, and save for the lanterns resting in the corners, eerie shadows cover most of everything.  ¨What can I do for ya?¨ Asks the pockmarked woman behind the counter adjacent from us. ¨We'd like a room, cheapest you got.¨ ¨Easy enough, follow me.¨ The old croon hobles up the staircase to our left, the baby blue painted walls peeling, every footstep creaking. 

 

¨Righty ho, here we are!¨ The Innkeeper rahsp, waving a hand as Peirce fishes around for a wallet. ¨Ah, no need for that! Visitors get first night free!¨ She passes me a rusted key, winking a eye the color of mud, ¨He a fine catch. Your girl´ll like him!¨ The Innkeeper hums, shuffling away before I can respond. ¨What girl?¨ Asks Peirce. ¨No idea whatsoever¨ I respond as the key is inserted, door swinging open to a room as black as night, which it very nearly was. After fumbling around a bit, Peirce finds a candle, pulling free his lighter to ignite the wick. The two person bed lets loose a considerable amount of dust when I plop down, but other than the groan of old wood, it holds my weight. 

 

Sighing contentedly at the oddly comfortable feel of the mattress, I question my new companion, ¨So, are you allowed to tell me what exactly your here for.¨ Across from me, sitting in a rickety rocking chair, the only other piece of furniture, Peirce states. ¨No, not really. But that doesn't mean I cant tell ya regardless.¨ He draws from his case two more cigars, and from the brief glimpse of what lay under his coat, I am able to discern the shape of the holstered P38, as well as the pocket that the rattling of pills comes from. 

 

Both of us now puffing with reckless abandon, he says, ¨A man, name of Brian Burnham, he works for First National Grocery Chain. He came here ´bout a month ago lookin´ to set up shop for the company, but he aint been heard since. That's about all I know, honestly.¨ Inhaling another bit of sweet smoke, I manage to not cough, ¨Now that there is rather strange.¨ Peirce nods, ¨That it is, that it is.¨  I lay my head back, my tense body relaxing. ¨Comin´ to bed. Deary?¨ I offer in a false sultry tone. Pierce once again chuckles, ¨Inna bit, Honey-Pie. You rest your head, I´ll join ya once I feel up to it.¨ My cigar is jammed against the wall, leaving a black circle. 

My eyes close, listening to the faint creaking of the chair, waves splashing in the distance. Soon I drift, and all goes black.


	12. Chapter 12

 

I awake to the sound of wood scraping wood, the filthy glass window showing the moonlit dock being pull upward. A hair thin tendril slinks from my finger, the eye on its tip scanning the room. Peirce is nowhere to be found, but what is there is none other than a Nightgaunt, its body blending perfectly with the sunless backdrop of the sky. With unnatural agility, its ten foot frame squeezes through the window, but it freezes once it realizes I am sitting up, staring straight at it.

 

¨Well, oh well. Aren't you a surprise? Come here, I shall not harm you.¨ My voice purrs. Slowly and quite timidly, the demon inches closer, nothing but its outline discernable. ¨Where is your master?¨ I ask, to which its horned head lowers. Mine tilts, ¨You don't have one?¨ A wave of its head left to right, no. ¨Would you like me to be your owner?¨ A excited shake, Yes! My hand extends, finding its chin, which I scratch.

 

The Gaunt thumps a sinewy leg in pleasure, bristled tail swishing as it falls onto its back, allowing me scratch its stomach, also revealing to my eyes as they adapt to the darkness that it quite indeed is female. ¨I´m glad you´re here, cause I need your help¨  Now perched on all fours, she wags her tail, eager to serve. A pang of nostalgia is felt, for she reminds me of Umbra, one of the two Gaunts I used to own.

 

Leaning forward, I whisper, ¨I need you to look around, find information about this town. Anything you can find that seems out of the ordinary by human standards, I want hidden in a place only you and I could find.¨ She nods as I ask if she understands. Patting my new pets head I say, ¨Now all that is needed is a name for you¨ I pause, thinking for a moment. ¨Serpo, my little thief in the shadows. Do you like that?¨ Serpo nods again, and I swear I can almost feel the smile that would stretch her lips, should she have them. Through the window she exits, vanishing without a sound, and not a moment sooner, for the door to the room swings open, Peirce standing there with wide eyes, even more haggard in appearance.

 

¨Something wrong?¨ I ask as he stumble in, relighting the lantern. ¨I would say there is. I was attacked.¨ Decrypt bed springs creak as I  turn to face him. ¨By who?¨ I try my best to sound concerned. Retaking his place in the chair, Peirce extracts a bottle of white pills, popping a good few into his mouth. ¨Not who, what¨ My brow rises. ¨It ain't human, whatever it was.¨ His head rests in his hands, ¨No man is as fast as that thing was. No man makes those sorts of screams it was makin´.¨ ¨Big, really big, ran right through the wall like it wasn't even there.¨

 

My hand reaches out to touch his shoulder, ¨Slow down, Peirce. Start from the beginning.¨ A shaky breath leaves him, ¨I went out for a walk sometime after ya fell asleep, thought the air could clear ma head. Tried to talk to more people, see if I could worm anything from ´em. Same answer always, Go away. Leave. You ain't welcome here. Finally ran into this one fellow who said he could help me. And I followed him to his place.¨ ¨And what did he tell you?¨ Is my question. Peirce swallows a few more tablets, ¨Spoke of how there's a cult, said they been in Darkwater since it was found, only a year or so before the whole Revolution against the Brits.¨

 

A finger strokes my jaw, ¨Two hundred years? What did he say about ´em?¨ Pierce laughs without amusement. ¨That's the thing, he didn't get too. No sooner did we sit down did the wall behind him get torn down. There that….Thing stood, like a squid with arms and legs. Grabbed the poor bastards daughter and just…..ripped her in two. Ran off after I put a round in its yellow eye. Screamin´ all the way.¨

 

Now he looks directly at me, his breath studying as the drugs kick in. ¨Right after, front door flew open, and there stood two police. Dragged him off, sayin´ how he's gonna hang for killin´his own daughter. Didn't even look at me when I said he didn't do it, just left.¨ Peirce leans back, dropping his fedora to the ground. ¨Somethin´ ain't right about this place Xaire. Somethin´ is very very wrong.¨ ¨What now?¨ I question, now genuinely concerned about what is going on. ¨Sensible thing to would be get th´ hell outta here.¨ ¨But?¨ I press, my answer being, ¨But I know I'm close to figurin´ it out. There's more to all this than a missing person. Somthin´ bads gonna happen if I don't do somthin´ ´bout it.¨ My finger points to him, then myself.

 

¨You mean what we´re gonna do about it.¨ His head shakes. ¨No, you ain't riskin´ your life because of me. Best thing you could do is wait till the ferry comes back tomorrow. Leave and don't look back.¨ I scoff, ¨Wé´re in this together, Peirce. I ain't leaving you just because it's getting dangerous. I can help, and besides, you´ll need someone to watch your back.¨ The human hums, ¨You ain't what I thought you'd be, Xaire. Ain't what I thought at all.¨ I rise, ¨I´m gonna take that as a compliment.¨ My hand grips his, pulling him to his feet. ¨What now, Partner?¨ His mouth opens, but no sound comes out, for instead he presses his head to the closed door, finger over lips.  

 

¨Someone's comin´¨ He whispers. Indeed there is, my ears detecting the thudding of many feet moving up the stairs, nose picking up scent of metal and gunpowder. ¨Which room?¨ Hisses one of whoever is outside. ¨This one here¨ Replies the voice of the Innkeeper. ¨Peirce!¨ I shush, pulling him back as he draws free his pistol. ¨Too many, judging by the voices out there. We need to leave, come on.¨ We move for the window, Peirce sticking his head out. ¨Okay, ´bout a story under us, some bushes there¨ He points to them. ¨When we get out try to climb down, if ya slip aim for the shrubs.¨

 

Waving him along, I urge, ¨Quick!¨ His six foot frame is less graceful than Serpo, but he nonetheless he makes it out, shimmying along the ledge just as the door creaks open. There in the frame, stands quite a few people, one of them raising the 12 gauge in his hands. Before I can utter a sound the weapon discharges, the muzzle flash blinding as dozens of mettle pellets collide with my chest. The sting is sudden and sharp, force of the blast throwing me backwards, back striking the windowsill, momentum carrying me over the ledge and plummeting downward, face connecting solidly with the cobblestone path below.

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

¨Xaire! Xaire! Veronica!¨ It takes me a moment to realize the voice is referring to me. My eyes pry themselves open, chest aching, My head rises, looking at the holes in my button shirt, from which leaks blood. My brian reels at this, the shock that a mortal weapon has harmed me. ¨Not possible¨ I murmur, ¨This isn't possible¨ Pierce loops his under mine, grunting as he drags me away. ¨Hold on, don't you die on me!¨ He groans, sharp pops and cracks ringing out as he and whoever was in our room exchange fire. ¨Peirce? What happened?¨ I demand, voice strained. 

 

¨You got fuckin´ shot! That's what! Damm it!¨ The ground next to us has dirt kicked up as another round. ¨Get ´em!¨ I hear one voice yell. ¨Don't let ´em escape!¨ Roars a second. ¨Xaire, get up! We gotta run!¨ Peirce cries. With great effort, pain coursing through me, I rise to my feet, one hand over my chest, fingers growing moist as my blood continues to drip. ¨Go! GO!¨ I shout, waving with my free hand as I hobble after him. 

 

A third voice, spouting words in a tongue I have not heard before. Down the street we go, the our enemies voices growing distant. We duck into an ally, and within a moment multiple figures run past. More words, sounding as though they are being broadcasted over a loudspeaker. ¨Oh god!¨ I groan, sinking to the cold ground. Peirce looms over me,  holstering his gun so that he may observe my wounds. ¨You got lucky, Nothin´ important looks damaged. But ya got quite a few pellets suck in ya, I need to pull ´em out if ya want the wounds to heal.¨  

 

¨This cant be happening!¨ I mutter, ¨This is not possible!¨ ¨Hey¨ Peirce hisses, ¨Keep your voice down! We gotta find a place to lay low, get off the streets. ¨We need to find ya a doctor, your losing too much blood.¨ He slings one of my arms over his shoulder, pulling me to up. ¨Keep low, not a sound till were hidden.¨ And so we limp off down the alley, as quiet as we can hope to be.

¨Here¨ With his other hand, Pierce brings out his pill bottle, using his teeth to unscrew the cap. ¨Take a few, should numb the pain¨ I do as he say, the dry tablets sliding down the throat of one bleeding, near dead Alien Goddess. Ahead of us I spy what appears to be the doors to a cellar. With a hard pull, Peirce pries the doors open, dust flying everywhere as he sets me against one wall, drawing his gun and lighter. 

 

One support pillar in the otherwise barren room has a candle holder attached to it, which Peirce grabs, igniting the wax cylinder and setting it next to me. HE vanishes from my sight as he closes the cellar doors as quietly as possible, reappearing with a pair of tweezers, from where they came, I am uncertain. ¨Need to pull ´em out, or else you'll keep on bleeding¨ He rumbles, my head light as the pills take hold. 

 

¨Do it¨ I rasp, vision with black spots in the edges. He extends one hand, the tweezers touch my skin, and I pass out. When I come to, we are still in the cellar, and a massive beast is nuzzled up against me. ¨Serpo?¨ I groan, to which the Gaunt shifts, its eyeless face locked with mine. ¨So you know that thing?¨ Peirce asks from across the room. ¨Yeah, it's a Nightgaunt. She's my pet.¨ ¨Oh? Just why and how did you come to own it?¨ My brain catches up with my mouth, and in the few milliseconds that follow I formulate a story. ¨I guess there's no hiding it then.¨ His brow rises as I continue. 

  
  


¨I am part of a Organization that specializes in studying the occult, the paranormal. We for the longest time have made it our lifelong goal to ensure the continued normalcy of the world, and from what has been gathered, energy readings have detected something inhuman lurking on the ocean floor near Darkwater. I have been sent to investigate, and if I find anything out of the ordinary, I am to return to base.¨ He scoffs, ¨I knew there was somethin´ off ´bout ya. Just couldn't figure out what.¨ ¨Gave me a fright, that thing did. Just walked in here like it knew where we was to begin with. Cuddled up next to you and stayed there.¨ 

 

I manage to suppress the sign that wanted to escape me, relieved that the Human is falling for the lie. ¨You find anything?¨ I ask Serpo, who nods her head, curved fingers holding up the statue clutched in them. The object is made from a moss colored metal, lightweight and smooth. It appeared to me a artistic shaping of a squid, tentacles spread out wide, cone shaped head having two beady holes where the eyes would be. Most unusual is the fact that this squid has a humanoid body, the detail of its creator allowing me to see the limbs are quite muscular. ¨I don't believe it!¨ Peirce exclaims, crawling over to us.

 

¨That's what it was. The thing that attacked me! It looked just like this.¨ ¨It seems that our hunch was correct, something is definitely at play here¨ Says I, noting that my wounds have been sewn shut. Pierce notices this and explains, ¨It also brought some supplies with it. I used ´em to patch you up.¨ My hand strokes the chin of Serpo. ¨Good girl, you serve me well.¨ Silent as ever, Serpo bumps her head against mine, and I swear I could almost hear her purring. 

 

¨How long was I out?¨ I ask Peirce, who replies, ¨An hour or so, give or take. Sun should be comin´ up in a few more.¨ I rise, stretching as far as I can without tearing the stitches. ¨Then let's move while we have the cover of night.¨ Peirce signs, ¨Whatever ya say. We can't stay here, that's for sure.¨ All three of us move towards the door, I taking the lead, hand touching the old wood as I push them open, revealing the group standing on the other side, weapons raised.


	14. Chapter 14

A sharp report as Peirce lets loose a round that catches one in the chest, sending him sprawling. The rest scatter, the closest tripping over the tail of Serpo, who promptly flicks him away. ¨Run!¨ I yell, hand grabbing for the wooden beam on the ground to my left, swinging it like a baseball bat at the face of the directly in front of me as we charge past. I miscalculate my swipe, putting a considerable amount of strength into the blow, which results in whoever go whacked having his head spun around on a now broken neck. 

 

¨God damn it!¨ Peirce snarls, firing one handed behind him as we continue. Serpo, at my urging, leaps skyward, searching for the clearest path for us. Bangs and cracks echo as guns flash at our backs, thankfully missing. Onward we go, hearts thudding, the genuine fear of death in my mind. Serpo reappears, pointing to our right. We continue, coming to a stop as one of the doors to the houses ahead open.

 

¨Peirce! Over here!” Yells the black haired man that peeks his head out. ¨Lucas?!¨ Peirce exclaims, his response being, ¨Shut up, both of you inside now!¨ His head ducks back in. ¨Serpo!¨ I shout above, ¨Get outta here, find someplace to hide and stay there!¨ The Gaunt obeys, gliding off into the night. Inside again, the door is slammed shut, Lucas sliding the bold into the lock. 

 

¨The hell are you doing here Edward? And who's this?!¨ Demands Lucas. ¨What am I doing here? Imma bloody Detective you moron! What's your excuse?¨ Retorts Peirce. ¨I'm here on a case! FBI sent me here to watch this place.¨ ¨Veronica Xaire¨ I interrupt, blurting my fake name for no real reason other than the hope it´ll ease tensions. ¨Lucas Mackey, FBI. What´are you doing with Ed of all people.¨ Not really noticing it, my hand grips my companions arm. ¨Im helping him, I'm his partner.¨ Lucas lets loose a series of guffaws, gesturing for us to follow. ¨Oh now that's rich!¨ 

 

¨You, you're Edward Pierce's partner?!¨ ¨That's what she said, idiot.¨ Growls Peirce. ¨Oh I know, and I find it hard to believe.¨ ¨Why?¨ I ask. Lucas spins on his heel, ¨You serious? Peirce, the guy who cant go a week without at least one disciplinary hearing? The man who is constantly asking, Oh where are we from? Why are we here? Whats the true meaning of life, that Peirce?¨ My head shakes, no.

 

Humming to himself, Lucas turns, ¨Fine then. Just asking. You´re both welcome to stay here with us.¨ ¨Us?¨ I question. ¨¨Yeah, me and Brian and Ruth, all three of us go trapped here after they destroyed our boat. We´ve been waiting for rescue for the past few days.¨ ¨Wait!¨ Exclaims Peirce, ¨Brian? You mean Brian Burnham?¨ Lucas nods, ¨Yep, you know him?¨ ¨He's the whole reason we´re here, we came to find him.¨ Says I.

We enter another room, which holds two others. One is a man, his hair the color of cinnamon, the other a woman clad in a dark fur collar coat. ¨Who are they?¨ Asks who I believe is Brian. ¨Veronica and Edward, they were being chased by the mob´s.¨ ¨Welcome to our little sanctuary then¨ Comments Ruth as we all sit on the floor in a circle. 

 

¨Names Brian, this here´s Ruth. Guess you already met Lucas. ¨ Peirce then asks, ¨Whats with them? Why are they tryin´ to kill us?¨ BRian answers him, ¨Might have somthing to do with the group that runs the town. Calls themselves the Order of Dagon¨ Dagon? Oh hell.

 

¨Bunch of psychos, think this islands´ll be the breeding ground for their gods¨ The last word is coupled with air quotations. ¨Somthing ´bout the old race. The Outer Beings, as they call ´em. The blood of an outsider is needed, but for what I ain't got no clue.¨  ¨If your here,¨ Ruth interjects, ¨Then sooner or later the rest of the worlds gonna catch on that people are vanishing here. Cant be too long until they send someone to help us.¨ ¨So what do we do until then?¨ I ask. Lucas glances about, ¨We survive. All we really can do as of now.¨ 


	15. Chapter 15

 

Sometime later, Peirce pulls me aside. ¨You know what they´re talkin´ bout?¨ I sigh, bowing my head. ¨I do. And I am sorry to say, everything they say is real. Dagon, the Outer Beings, they exist.¨ The human rubs his eyes, tousled hair sticking out due to the lack of a fedora on his head. ¨If we´re gonna make it through this, then you´re gonna have ta answer some of my questions. FIrst being, what are these Outer Beings?¨ I sigh, ¨Monsters, born from the dreams of a great and terrible demon. Birthed millions of lightyears away from Earth. They bring chaos and destruction wherever they go. Dagon is one of these Outer Beings, a monstrous entity, filled with an unending lust for blood.¨ 

 

Pierce downs another handful of pills, scowling as he counts the few left. ¨Gods? Aliens? What's this world come to?¨ He passes the bottle to me, I accepting two. ¨I know how you feel. I felt the same way when I first learned about all this.¨ His brow goes up, ¨So how exactly did you?¨ My shoulders shrug. ¨I dabbled in mythology, read every book there was ´bout magic and myths. I eventually found what claimed to be a summoning spell for your own submissive demon. I tried it, cause why not? Turns out it was real, and my result was Serpo. Soon after, the Organization contacted me, and I´ve been with ´em since.¨

 

¨And what about this Dagon? What do you know ´bout ´em?¨ Once again I answer, ¨Thought he was dead. All records says he was killed in Italy almost a million years ago. You ever heard of Pompeii?¨ Peirce nods, ¨Volcano? Buried entire town?¨ ¨Yep, except it wasn't a volcano that destroyed it. It was the battle between the Order of Dagon and the Templars that were the first of my group. They won, struck down Dagon with a Outer Being weapon. Explosion set the volcano off, killed everyone there save a few on the outskirts.¨ 

 

Peirce  massages his temples, ¨Christ almighty, this is a lot to absorb.¨ ¨My best guess, that squid thing is a Deep One, a child of Dagon and his lover Hydra.¨ ¨Then that means Dagon might  still be alive, doesn't it?¨ I reply, ¨Yes, which is bad for us. The only thing that can kill an Outer Being, or a weapon made by one. We best hope we get outta here before he finds us.¨ This I mean, for now I know the danger is real. The threat of dying is real. 

 

Feet thud against the ground, Lucas appearing. ¨Get down!¨ He hisses. Ẅe obey, I asking what is going on. ¨Prowlers! Damn monsters are outside.¨  And then I hear it, nails clicking on stone. The rancid musk of sea salt and moss. A gutteral croaking, deep in the throat. ¨Oh god¨ Peirce whispers, and I know what he is referring to.

 

We have no source of light, save for the moon above. A silver glow emanates from the slits between boarded up windows, darkening as a hulking shape passes. The stench grows stronger as it does, and once again the voice mumbles gibberish. ¨ _ Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn.¨  _ It takes me a moment to realize it is coming from the beast outside. 

 

_ ¨Throdogoth l' ymg', uh'eog ot kadishtu ahnah mgepogg¨  _ A second states, revealing to us there is more than one. ¨ _ Y' ahor l' mgr'luh ymg', ymg' ahor l' mgr'luh ya¨   _ A third, how many are there?  _ ¨Ahf' mgepnafl'fhtagn ahornah ahmgep.  Ahf' mgep mgepahmgep ahor nafl'fhtagn¨  _ More and more and more. Dozens, all marching past us, nothing a wooden wall separating our two groups. Onward they go, none stopping, humming in their alien tongue.  Eventually, the last of the creatures pass. ¨What was that?¨ I demand after a moment of silence. 

 

¨Prowlers, they´ve been popping up every night since we got stuck here. Got no idea where they come from, but they're strong as hell and out for blood. Found more than a few bodies that look like they were pulled apart by a wild animal.¨ ¨We gotta get outta here¨ Peirce says. ¨And go where? Only way out is by boat, and they got the docks covered for sure.¨ Lucas states. An idea clicks in my mind, and I speak it aloud, ¨We could cause a distraction, start a fire. Might draw enough away so we could find a boat.¨ 

 

¨You think we haven't tried stuff like that?¨ Most of the buildings are stone, spaced far enough apart that fire wouldn't hop. And even if we could, we still need a key to get one of their boats.¨ ¨What if we split up? Xaire, your small enough you could slip past ´em, and I´m only one here with a gun. You and me, we´ll head to the search around the docks for a boat, rest of you wait here ´till we get back.¨ My face morphs into a scowl, ¨And who volunteered me for this mission?¨ His retort is swift, ¨You did, when you decided to follow me, Partner¨ His dark eye winks, which if not for my enhanced vision, I would not have seen. 

 

My own eyes roll, ¨Fine then. Let's do this.¨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¨Throdogoth l' ymg', uh'eog ot kadishtu ahnah mgepogg¨-Glory to you, Lord of the fathomless depths.
> 
> ¨Y' ahor l' mgr'luh ymg', ymg' ahor l' mgr'luh ya¨-I shall look to you, you shall look to me.
> 
> ¨Ahf' mgepnafl'fhtagn ahornah ahmgep. Ahf' mgep mgepahmgep ahor nafl'fhtagn¨-What has risen may fall. What has fallen shall rise.


	16. Chapter 16

 

The plan is as follows, Peirce and I shall cause a distraction, Peirce having the enemy chase him around as I search the docks for a working boat. We would then double back to one location within an hour, before returning to the safe house. It sounds simple, but more often than not plans to not carry out as hoped.

 

And so the two of us crawl, crouched low to the ground as we slink past citizens, stopping when a pair halts some few feet away from us, nothing but the midnight shadows for cover. ¨Sama? Find anything?¨ Growls one voice, the woman he is conversing with shaking her head. ¨Well fuck. Keep lookin´, they cant hide forever.¨ The two stomp off, and we proceed. Ahead of us the docks appear, men and women patrolling back and forth. From our hiding place behind a crate, Peirce nods to me. ¨Ya ready?¨ He asks.

 

I shrug, ¨No, but it's too late to back down now. How about you?¨ The human grins, ¨¨Bout the same. And this is incase one of us don't make it.¨ Before I can respond, he leans forward, smelling of coffee and cigars, bearded lips tapping mine. ¨See ya later, Honey-Pie¨ ¨So long, Deary¨ I rasp, thoroughly shocked, incapable of saying anything else. He rises, jogging right down the street for all to see. ¨There he is!¨ One cries, sprinting after him as Peirce spins on his heel, dozens of others close on his tail. 

 

Onward I sneak, keeping to the darkness, the waves crashing together as I near.  To my dismay, many of the boats I find seem to be in various states of disrepair, rusted and broken and missing parts. Many more are nothing more than paddle canoes, barely able to fit two, let alone four. The largest of them is a pearl white dinghy, which I hop onto, cursing as my weight causes the thing to rock. 

 

The door to the helm is thankfully unlocked, but I regret to inform you, and I say this with great embarresment, that the controls before me are a mystery. Me, Nephthys, the Black Eyed Vampire, SIster of the God of Chaos, daughter of The Devil himself, is stumped by a simple fishing boat.  As I stand there, fiddling with controls, I detect a presence behind me. I whirl around, at last coming face to face with one of these so called ¨Prowlers¨ 

 

The beast is nearly twice to height of a human, its skin the color of limes, splotched with dull grey spots. The head is bean shaped, long and curved, thick scaled plating over them. The hands are clawed, bigger than my head. Two eyes bore into mine, a pale yellow. The legs are powerful, taloned feet walking on the toes. Its limbs are connected to a skeletal body, the same green insectoid plating covering its torso, spittle dripping from the cluster of tentacles that sway where a mouth would be. 

 

It stands there, eyes observing, twin slits located in place of a nose flexing. ¨ _ Ahf' ymg' ah?¨  _ It takes me a moment to realize the voice was emanating from the creature, strained and hoarse, as if speaking was painful.¨ _ Ymg' ah nafl ehye ot f', ymg' ah?¨  _ It sounds like a question.  _ ¨Ymg' ah nafl ot ahlw'nafhornah f'.¨  _ I stare, not understanding in the slightest. _ ¨Ymg' ah kadishtu ahf' Y' ai?¨  _ My head shakes, hoping that it understands the gesture. ¨ _ N'ghftlloig l' ymg', Y' mgepah nafl kadishtu¨   _

 

_ ¨Tu parles Français?¨  _ This I do understand.  _ ¨Oui, je veux.Connaissez-vous l'anglais?¨  _ The Prowler shakes it head, no.  _ ¨Hoe zit het met het Nederlands?¨  _ I ask.  _ ¨Niet echt. Magyar?¨ ¨Nagyon kevés. Laissez-nous utiliser Français.¨  _ I nod,  _ ¨Qui es-tu?¨  _ It spreads its hands in a bow.  _ ¨L'enfant du souverain sacrificateur. Le Spawn étoilé de Cthulhu¨ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahf' ymg' ah?-What are you?
> 
> ymg' ah nafl ehye ot f', ymg' ah?-you are not one of them. are you?
> 
> ymg' ah nafl ot ahlw'nafhornah f'.-You do not smell of them.
> 
> ymg' ah kadishtu ahf' Y' ai?-Do you understand what I say?
> 
> n'ghftlloig l' ymg', Y' mgepah nafl kadishtu-Sorrow to you. I did not know.
> 
> Tu parles Français? -You speak french?
> 
> Oui, je veux.Connaissez-vous l'anglais?-Yes, I do. Do you know english?
> 
> Hoe zit het met het Nederlands?¨-What about Dutch?
> 
> ¨Niet echt. Magyar?-Not really. Hungarian?
> 
> ¨Nagyon kevés. Laissez-nous utiliser Français.-Very Little. Let us use french.
> 
> ¨Qui es-tu?-Who are you?
> 
> ¨L'enfant du souverain sacrificateur. Le Spawn étoilé de Cthulhu¨-¨ The child of the High Priest. The Star Spawn of Cthulhu ¨
> 
> Dun DUN DUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN!!!


	17. Chapter 17

To be continued.


	18. Chapter 18

 

_ ¨Qui est Cthulhu?¨  _ I ask. ¨Cthulhu¨ Hums the woman that steps out from behind the Prowler, ¨Cthulhu is Lord of the Deep. He has gone by many names. Gonggong, Ahti, Varuna, Posidean.¨ Her stench belies her appearence, the high cheekbones, the silver hair in a long braid. The robes are regal and brilliant, maroon red and blue, green accents at the edges. ¨Hydra¨ I hiss. 

 

She smiles, teeth pointed fangs, sunken brown eyes becoming grey. ¨So nice to see you, Nephthys.¨ My fingers elongate, tips becoming blades. Hydra tilts her head, hair defying gravity by not moving from its static position. ¨Oh please. Spare me the theatrics, I merly wish to talk.¨ ¨I have nothing to say to you, nothing to say to Dagon´s whore!¨ Her face does not give any indication I even spoke those words, ¨Are you so much a animal, that you would not even hear what I come to say?¨  ¨ _ Fhalma, ymg' f' kadishtu?¨ _ Questions the Prowler, glancing back and forth. 

 

_ ¨Y' ah.  H' ah mgepog uaaahgof'n.  C' mgepah uaaahgof'n, ehyeeog yogshugg mgepyarog¨  _ Hydra responds, winking an eye at me.  _ ¨Ahf' ahnythor c' llll ah h'?¨  _ _ ¨Y' ahehyee l' gotha ai.  Y' ahlloig h' ahor ah ahlloigehye llll ahf' Y' mgep l' ai.¨  _ Hydra waves her hand,  _ ¨C' epgoka!¨  _ The Prowler bows its head, slinking out of the cockpit. A splash is heard right after as it dives into the water.

¨What do you want?¨ My voice is drenched in venom. Hydra steeples her fingers, ¨To talk. That is all. HEar my words, and then do as you please.¨ Arms crossed, I order her to speak quickly. ¨War is coming to this world. Cthulhu shall lead us. And our enemy, our Creator.¨ The suddenness of the words stun me, but I bark out a laugh regardless.  ¨Are you insane?¨ I demand. ¨Attack Azathoth?! Oh my! You really have lost it!¨ I howl with glee. ¨But it is true! He is vulnerable! He can be killed!¨ Hydra insists. 

 

Tears stream down my face, hand on my gut. ¨Listen to yourself! Do you hear what you are saying? T-T-This is some sort of joke! A prank! You cannot be serious!¨  Hydra lances out a hand, considerable amounts of force behind it as her fingers grab my throat. I counter this by flicking my bladed talons across her wrist, drawing forth blood. 

 

Jabbing a claw at her, I state, ¨Try that again, and I shall give you more than a paper cut¨ ¨Damn you, Nephthys!¨ Hydra growls, ¨You have waited your entire life for a moment like this. Why turn it down, when the chance for vengance is so close?¨ My reply is swift, ¨I enjoy revenge. I love the scent of blood. The stench a mortal gives right before I tear them apart makes me drip with desire. But even I know my limits! Such as when I prevented my daughter from attacking Nodens, for I know she is outmatched in every possible way. Such as now, where I tell you this.¨ 

 

I lean in, the glow of my true eyes reflected in her´s. ¨Let it go. You will fail, in one way or another. There is no winning against Azathoth.¨ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¨Qui est Cthulhu?¨ Who is Cthulhu?
> 
> ¨Fhalma, ymg' f' kadishtu?¨Mother, you know her?
> 
> ¨Y' ah. H' ah mgepog uaaahgof'n. C' mgepah uaaahgof'n, ehyeeog yogshugg mgepyarog¨ I do. She is an old friend. We bred together many moons ago.
> 
> ¨Ahf' ahnythor c' llll ah h'?¨ ¨Y' ahehyee l' gotha ai. Y' ahlloig h' ahor ah ahlloigehye llll ahf' Y' mgep l' ai.¨ I wish to speak with her. I belive she will like what I have to say.
> 
> C' epgoka! Leave us!


	19. Chapter 19

To be continued. This is alot harder than it looks. This is quite difficult to wright. I am not abandoning this, and will post other works, but as of now I am shelving this. Sorry to all of you, I really am happy people enjoy this, but its draining and I am losing interest. I hope you can all understand.


End file.
